freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Mangle
Not what you were looking for? See Mangle (disambiguation). Main = is a nightmarish counterpart of Mangle who first debuts in the Halloween Edition of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 where it replaces Nightmare Foxy, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne, Jack-O-Chica, and Jack-O-Bonnie. Physical Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Mangle appears to be in the most disrepair. Overall, it appears to resemble the original Mangle, except for its endoskeleton parts, which are exposed more than any other nightmare animatronics. It possesses all of the original parts from the original Mangle, such as the white plastic head, endoskeleton head, and various mechanical parts, but appears far more sinister and twisted, though not as much as Nightmare Balloon Boy. Its head shape looks similar to Nightmare Foxy's with added red cheeks and lipstick, while the second endoskeleton head closely resembles a skull. It has a single hand from its right arm. Its eye-sockets, jaw, muzzle, and insides from its ears are pink-colored as well. Like the original Mangle, it wears a pink bowtie. Nightmare Mangle also has three endoskeleton legs, unlike the original Mangle, reused from Nightmare Foxy. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Mangle behaves almost exactly like its counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. It is first introduced on Night 2. It will try to enter the Bedroom from either hall, despite it not appearing within the hall. If it succeeds in doing so, it will then enter the Closet. Like Nightmare Foxy, at this point, if the player fails to check the Closet frequently enough, then Nightmare Mangle will come out and attack the player. While Nightmare Mangle is in the closet, static noise will play, making surviving far more difficult, because it drowns out most audio cues. Nightmare Mangle appears in the closet in five phases with each one meaning Nightmare Mangle is closer to attacking the player. #Initially, only a Funtime Foxy plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without any worry. #Nightmare Mangle replaces the plushie and is standing upright, with only its right hand and one of its legs visible. It is still safe to leave it and check another location. #Nightmare Mangle is now in a crouching position, its whole head exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Mangle. #Nightmare Mangle's head is now visible over its foot, its glaring orange eyes staring at the player and its heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks Nightmare Mangle while it's in this phase in the night, it will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by Nightmare Mangle the next time they move elsewhere. #If the player is facing the Bed or walks back towards the center of the Bedroom from either the Closet or the Doors while Nightmare Mangle is in its crouched position, then Nightmare Mangle will eventually forcefully turn the player around (if they are facing the Bed) and jump at the player, its jaw snapping at the player ferociously and screaming, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Mangle returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Nightmare Mangle, alongside Circus Baby and Nightmare Bonnie, will attack from the Right Hall. The main way to counter its attack is to buy a Funtime Foxy plushie from the Prize Corner. Doing so will prevent Nightmare Mangle from entering the Office, as the right door can't block off its attack. On difficulty level 1-9, the plush will cost ten Faz-Coins, on difficulty level 10-19, the plush will cost fifteen Faz-Coins, and on difficulty level 20, the plush will cost twenty Faz-Coins. Alternatively, the player can stall it by leaving the camera on it for the entire night. The monitor being up is not required to stall it. The challenges in which Nightmare Mangle appears are as follows: *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 2 |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Mangle plush closet.png|A plush of Mangle sitting in the Closet. NMinthecloset2.png|Nightmare Mangle standing in the Closet. NMinthecloset.png|Nightmare Mangle crouching in the Closet. Nm 4.png.png|Nightmare Mangle peeking from the Closet. Nightmare_mangle_spook.gif|Nightmare Mangle's final scene before coming out of the Closet (click to animate). Miscellaneous Gotopiecesbright.png|Nightmare Mangle in the brightened fourth teaser for the Halloween Edition. Nightmare_mangle_extra.png|Nightmare Mangle in the Extra menu. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Nightmare_MangleCN_(1).png|Nightmare Mangle's mugshot icon. Nightmare Mangle UCN.png|Nightmare Mangle approaching the Right Hall. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Nightmare Mangle as seen from the promotional teaser for Ultimate Custom Night. Nightmare Mangle DEMO.png|Nightmare Mangle from the UCN demo troll game. Nightmare_Mangle_Endo_head.png|Nightmare Mangle's endoskeleton head from the UCN demo troll game. |-| Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when in the Closet. Note it is taken from Mangle's gargle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when it is peeking out of the Closet, which both Nightmare Foxy and the protagonist's brother also make. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night Warning: Loud! |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Nightmare Mangle creates the same static noise as the original Mangle from the second game. *Unlike the original Mangle, Nightmare Mangle has an active left eye instead of the usual right one. **The extra head possesses the right eye instead of the left, unlike the original Mangle's extra head. **Mangle from the Thank you! image has this as well. *Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare Foxy (counting their closet jumpscare), as well as all the phantom animatronics from the third game, are the only antagonists in the series to have a jumpscare that will not kill the player. *Foxy is the only character to receive two nightmare counterparts that are not exclusive to the game. **The same can be said about Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Nightmare Mangle is also the only antagonist in the series to have more than just two legs. *Out of the three nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween update, Nightmare Mangle is in the most disrepair. *Nightmare Mangle's final frame to come out of the Closet appears identical to Nightmare Foxy's jumpscare in the Closet, the only differences being that it's played with Nightmare Mangle instead of Nightmare Foxy, and it appears sped-up as well. *Nightmare Mangle is the only Mangle counterpart whose body is clearly and fully shown, as seen only in the Extra menu. *Unlike Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle is never seen down the hallways when the player shines the Flashlight. It is unknown why this is. *During its jumpscare, Nightmare Mangle's head is the only part of its body that moves; the rest of it is stiff. *Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarionne, and Nightmare Balloon Boy are the only animatronic counterparts that are not reskins of their original forms. **However, Nightmare Mangle's head is a reskin of Nightmare Foxy's. *Though Nightmare Mangle is seen hanging in its teaser above the text "COME HANG OUT", it is never seen doing so at all in-game. **In fact, Nightmare Mangle is the only one of Mangle's counterparts to not hang from the ceiling in-game. *Nightmare Mangle is the only nightmare animatronic in the game to show more of the amount of endoskeleton an animatronic has. *Nightmare Mangle, like Nightmare Foxy, is able to fully close its mouth. This also applies to Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy. *Nightmare Mangle, and Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 are the only animatronic characters across the games to not be included in FNaF World. **Nightmare Mangle and Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 are the only established animatronics in the series to not be included in FNaF World. ***Nightmare Mangle is also the only stand-alone animatronic in the entire series to not be included in FNaF World, as Golden Freddy from the first game does appear in FNaF World. *In its teaser, wires can be seen hanging from Nightmare Mangle's body, although they are not seen in-game. *The text, "COME HANG OUT", was changed into a brighter orange shortly after the teaser's release. **This would make the first time that a teaser was edited after its release. The second was Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location's seventh teaser. *Nightmare Mangle is one of the few nightmare animatronics to have mismatched eyes. The other being Nightmare Chica. Errors *It seems that when Nightmare Mangle does its jumpscare from the Closet, its left eye is spinning, similar to Phantom Freddy from the third game and Nightmare Freddy while attacking the player from the Bedroom. Ultimate Custom Night *Nightmare Mangle is only referred to with male pronouns, suggesting that Nightmare Mangle is gendered, unlike it's original counterpart. **This is also the case with Nightmarionne. *Nightmare Mangle shares audio with Ennard. Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night